Raiki
by Streetlight Eyes
Summary: A massage turns into something else entirely. Tyzula oneshot. Smut.


**This is a lemon prompted to me by Distracted by Lemons. Tyzula, of course. Warning that this is a moderately graphic lemon, which is why it's rated M.**

* * *

><p>"You look tense," Ty Lee chirped, examining Azula anxiously. She hated seeing her this way; it was not only terrifying, but bad for Ty Lee's best friend as all.<p>

"I look tense?" Azula snapped and Ty Lee flinched. "Of _course _I look tense. How could I not? I just destroyed a drill and was defeated by the Avatar. How could I not be _tense_?"

Her words were purring and icy, her tone cold, but the way she spoke made part of Ty Lee burn like a slowly growing fire. And the flames were fanned by Azula lying down on her bed, her golden eyes studying Ty Lee for a moment, and closing her eyes.

"You know, I think I need to make your chi flow," Ty Lee said blithely and Azula's eyes fluttered open. She examined Ty Lee briefly in absolute disbelief.

"How?" The princess cocked an eyebrow, unimpressed.

"Raiki," Ty Lee chimed before getting up and dimming the lights. Azula sighed and supposed a massage could not _hurt _her, particularly when she was this wound up and ready to burn down the palace.

Azula played along for reasons she could not quite comprehend. It was dark, the room slightly red from the fixtures, curtains and sheets. Ty Lee instructed Azula to take deep breaths, gently brushing her hair out of her face and preparing her hands for what she treated as a delicate operation.

She rested her hands near Azula but not directly on her, which baffled the princess. But then Azula felt the results, the surge and rush of something inside of her that she could only equate with the feeling of bending lightning. A small moan escaped her lips before her cheeks turned Fire Nation flag red and she internally begged to the Universe that Ty Lee would not mention it.

"I'm going to go slowly, and just unblock all of that chi," Ty Lee said in a dark, soft voice Azula did not know she had. Clearly she had done this before, and Azula was struck with envy for whoever Ty Lee performed raiki on before her.

Ty Lee's fingers slipped along Azula, hesitating in places and radiating a strange heat. Azula had trouble controlling the thoughts that swirled in her mind, dirty, alien, unwanted thoughts. Her breath remained slow and controlled as she tried to focus, but as Ty Lee's hands reached Azula's hips, she sat up, startling Ty Lee, and kissed the acrobat fiercely.

Azula was not surprised at this point that Ty Lee wanted her and craved her. The feeling had to be mutual, in Azula's mind. Ty Lee opened her mouth as Azula kissed her again, the taste of the princess as flawless as her. Sweet, but vaguely bitter and sour. Azula lifted up her skirt, straddling Ty Lee in the dim light, their bare skin brushing against each other and Ty Lee's eyelashes fluttering uncontrollably.

Ty Lee seized some semblance of control and as she kissed Azula and her hips were moving in perfect time, driving her to the brink of madness, she slipped Azula on her back again.

"Are you going to resume the raiki?" Azula asked with a hint of mockery in her breathless voice. Ty Lee responded with only a kiss on Azula's rouge lips as she straddled her again.

Azula moaned before she could say more, as Ty Lee slipped up the rest of her clothes, baring her pale thighs, muscular and slender from endless training. The perfect weapon had a perfect body, a body made of gold and ivory, molten hot to the touch and flexible.

Ty Lee ran her tongue along Azula's neck, her shoulder, her small, round breast. Azula breathed in and Ty Lee's eyes were fixated on the small heave of her chest, all the while Azula's nails dug into her as she pulled her lover closer.

Azula's nails hurt, but Ty Lee dug into her anyway, running her fingers to Azula's breasts and reveling in a moment that she knew could only last for so long.

"Why are we doing this?" Azula asked abruptly, trying to prevent her back from arching again and to control her body. But Ty Lee was making it incredibly difficult as she stripped off her clothes and bared herself in front of the princess.

"Because our hearts have been telling us to do it for a _long _time," Ty Lee breathed as if it were romantic. Azula wanted to correct her by saying it was not love, it was lust, but her hands slipped to Ty Lee's body and felt what she _had _wanted to touch for so long.

The desire to slip into her sleeping bag was ever-present. The sensation to dig her fingers into Ty Lee's chest and to run her fingertips along the contours of her abdomen. They rolled over as Ty Lee was distracted in the bliss of Azula's exploration, and Azula kissed Ty Lee's navel.

Ty Lee reached to tangle her fingers in Azula's hair, but the princess slipped up after delivering such a cruel tease. Her lips grazed against Ty Lee's breast, teeth touching hesitantly, and then biting down on her hard nipple.

Azula slid up from there, the moment of pain that made Ty Lee want more. She had Ty Lee by the hair briefly, the mess that was a braid before this started. And she licked up Ty Lee's neck, to her gasping, and slid her thigh up to make contact.

She cried out, wordless pleasure. Azula had a smug smirk on her lips as she pulled Ty Lee on top of her. The acrobat had completely forgotten herself as she did not know what to do next.

"Fuck me," Azula demanded and Ty Lee blinked before kissing her navel and dipping lower.

Azula's pleasure was painful and boundless, burning her senses to ashes. And from the ashes she rose like a phoenix, screaming, back arched, in orgasm.

Later, they lay in the afterglow, unsure what to say.

"You are significantly less tense," Ty Lee remarked abruptly, trying to break the silence.

Azula smirked. "You're not wrong."


End file.
